Static
by inuyashas-grrl97
Summary: A modern day story with our favorite Berkians! Hiccup is the outcast of his school and doesnt have very many friends. He believes he will probably die alone, still a virgin, ect. Will all that change when a new student Moves in next door? WARNING! Human!ToothlessxHiccup Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read! Possibly other pairings later in story. XP
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So I am making a HTTYD fanfic, and since their names don't exactl fit in modern times, their viking names will be their nicknames! these are their modern names! Hope you like, will try to update ACTUAL first chapter later today! And as for my other sories, i am kinda stuck at the moment, so hopefully taking a break from them will help! :D

* * *

Static Cast names:

Hiccup- Hadrian Haddock

Astrid- Addisyn Hofferson

Snotlout- Shawn Jorgenson

Ruffnut- Regan Thorston

Tuffnut- Trevor Thorston

Fishlegs- Farley Ingerman

Stoic- Stoic Haddock

Gobber- Gallard Belchson

Toothless- Talos Miyako


	2. Alone?

Hey guys! hope u enjoy the story! if u have any ideas, let me know, and I will c where I can use it!

* * *

Chapter 1 Alone

My name is Hadrian "Hiccup" Haddock, most commonly just Hiccup or Worthless to my classmates. Wonderful name, I know. I earned those names because once, I had the hiccups for 4 days straight. That second one is mainly because I can't do anything right. I'm scrawny, weak, and an incurable smartass, earning me more than my fair share of swirlies and wedgies.

I live in the tiny town of Berk, Michigan. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly next to the Great Lake of misery. Most of the buildings are pretty new, only because it's pathetic population has doubled in the last five years. I go to Berk High, home of the Vikings. I'm definitely the main target of the Cool kids. There is Shawn Jorgenson the Football Quarterback, Fishlegs who is captain of the Wrestling team, the twins Regan and Trevor Thorston who are the top track runners, and Astrid Hofferson who is captain of the Volleyball team. Astrid tends to leave me alone, and Fishlegs is my best friend, well behind closed doors anyway, because hanging out with me I guess is social suicide. The others torment me almost every time they see me, but I've gotten used to it by now.

My father, Stoic Haddock is the principal of Berk High. Yeah, great for me, right? Wrong. Most conversations with him are very one-sided, and he tends to think when I get teased or beat up, it my fault for being so…me. In Berk, Everyone knows each other since our town is so small. So when someone new comes along, it's a big deal, and all the groups at school swarm the student, Thor have mercy on his soul. So when I walked started walking to school the next morning, and I noticed a moving van parked in front of the house next to me. I stopped, interested as to who in their right minds would move here of all places. I shrugged and began walking again when I suddenly heard a deep voice call out "Bye Mom."

A door opened, and then slammed shut. Pretending like I had no idea this kid was behind me, I kept walking. I heard the footsteps speed up suddenly, and the kid grabbed my shoulder. I turned, and he asked me, "Hey, You go to Berk High?"

I replied. "Yeah, why?"

"Can you show me how to get there?" He asked.

I nodded, and fell into step next to him, when I realized I didn't know his name yet. I turned my head to him and said, "By the way, my name is Hadrian Haddock. But you can call me Hiccup, only adults use my real name."

He nodded and spoke in his husky voice, "My name is Talos Miyako. But you can call me Toothless."

Seeing the strange look I gave him, he chuckled and said "It's a weird nickname that kinda stuck. That's what my family and friends call me anyway. Hmph, like you don't have a weird nickname."

I smiled and replied "Touché."

As we walked, I sneakily observed him. He had shaggy shoulder length black hair and acidic green eyes. He wasn't super pale, and he dressed in dark colors, except for his red converse. He had two silver rings in his left ear, one in his right ear, and there was a silver cross around his neck. He was only a little taller than me, and almost as skinny, but I could tell it was muscle, not…skin and bone like me. He started to turn, and I quickly looked away, fighting the…blush?...that threatened to bloom out on my cheeks.

What the heck? Why on earth was I blushing? Embarrassment? Yeah, that had to be it; I was embarrassed that he almost caught me staring at him.

"So," He began. "What's Berk High like?"

I sighed. "You want the truth, or the version the teachers tell the parents?"

He winced. "That sounds pretty bad...uh, the truth?"

"Well, the different groups in the school swarm the new kids unless they have already found someone else, if you are not 'perfect' in their eyes; you are constantly targeted as prey, bullying material, etc. I myself am in a group by myself, and am pretty much the school's main target. Oh, and you're not considered cool unless you are in a sport of some kind. Some of the teachers are pretty cool, but there are few you gotta watch out for. Oh and…the principal is my dad…"

Now, I have told people that before and they become my 'friend' just cause they think that if they were to get in trouble I could get them out of it. But not Tal- er Toothless.

"Seriously? That must suck… If one of my parents were principal of the school I went to, I would throw myself off the roof!" He responded.

We finally reached the school gates.

"You know, I think I'm just gonna hang with you in your group…" he told me after seeing the groups all loitering around the school gates. I gaped at him.

"But! That's like, social suicide man!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged. "Whatever, I think you pretty cool. And I'm not into sports, all of those girls over there look like no fun…"

I looked at him curiously. "No fun? You mean like… to date?"

He snorted. "No I don't like girls…and none of these guys are my type anyway…"

I froze. He…was…gay? I shook it off, and mentally slapped myself. 'NO! Toothless wouldn't look at me in that way…right?' I snuck a look at him and noticed him looking me over. I thought I heard him mutter "He'll do…" but I'm sure I was hearing things.

"So Toothless, ready to be attacked by swarms of desperate students?"

He gulped. "N-no…"

We walked through the gates, and almost instantly everyone went silent. Two seconds passed, and then all hell broke loose. I stood off to the side watching amused as he fought is way out of the crowd. He came and stood next to me, earning confused, horrified, and disappointed looks.

Toothless grabbed my arm. "I…am hangin with Hiccup, so back off morons!"

He then dragged me in some random direction, until we ended up by the football field.

Toothless burst out laughing. "HAHA! DID YOU SEE THE LOOKS ON THEIR FACES!"

I started laughing as well, when we heard the bell ring.

'Hey lemme see your schedule!" I commanded.

He nodded, and handed it over.

"Oh sweet! We have every class together except 6th. I have Art and you have Theater!"

Toothless grinned. Hearing the warning bell ring, I pulled him up to his feet.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" I yelled as I dragged him by the hand towards the classroom. He laughed, and squeezed my hand. At the time, I thought nothing of it…

* * *

Please R&R! BTW, can someone helps me with writing a kiss scene for later?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! ^_^ As promised, here is the second chapter! This one I had to rewrite a few times, and do a LOT of editing!

* * *

Chapter 2

We managed to burst into the classroom just before the tardy bell rang.

"Mr. Haddock, and Mr.….Oh, you're the new student aren't you? Well, stay up here so you can introduce yourself to the class. Hiccup, don't be late again, or I will have to send you to detention. Again." Mrs. Valhalla, the health teacher, said.

I shrugged. Toothless smiled at me before going and standing in front of her desk. I grinned back, and started walking back to my seat, which was in the very back, with two empty seats by it. People tried to sit as far away from me as they could…as usual. As I walked by Shawn and Addyson, Shawn's foot shot out into the aisle, and I tripped, twisting my ankle somehow on the way down, and face planting onto the floor. Snickers filled the room, and naturally, Mrs. Valhalla pretended as though nothing had even happened. Toothless glared at Shawn before sending a concerned look my way. I waved at him to say I was fine, I pulled myself to my feet, and limped to my seat.

"So, young man, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Mrs. Valhalla asked.

Toothless rolled his eyes and sighed. "My name is Talos Miyako. Nice to meet you." With that he trudged to the seat next to me, ignoring Ms. Valhalla's protests that he wasn't finished. When he sat next to me, a few of the kids who had not been there this morning and hadn't heard about it yet, gasped. I held in a laugh as Mrs. Valhalla began the lesson. I winced when I saw what she had written up on the board. I leaned over and whispered to Toothless.

"You showed up at the worst time in health class…the dreaded… Sex Ed!"

He shuddered. "Aww man… I already went through this at my last school!" He whined.

I snickered at the pained look on his face as Mrs. Valhalla continued droning on; taking no heed of the fact that NO ONE was listening to her.

An eraser suddenly pegged me in the back of the head. I heard some snickers and giggles; no doubt it was the twins this time. I ignored it, even as the next few came my way. Where in the name of Freya did they get all these erasers?

Toothless didn't notice until a few started being aimed at him. He too ignored the erasers, but I noticed how his eye would twitch every time one hit him. Uh oh… Just before the next one hit him; he suddenly whirled around, grabbed it, and pegged it back at Trevor, hitting him square in the eye, while releasing a vicious sounding growl.

"OH I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Trevor cried.

"Quiet down back there!" Mrs. Valhalla snarled.

We all nodded and waited for her to turn back around. Once the lesson had continued, Trevor leaned forward and hissed. "I didn't appreciate being hit in the eye you stupid little twerp."

"Oh crap…" I thought to myself.

Toothless turned and looked Trevor in the eye. "Yeah, and I don't appreciate being hit with erasers."

Trevor sneered. "Oh really? Well, I guess you won't like being hit by FIST either then, now will you?"

Shawn and Regan sniggered quietly.

Toothless scoffed. "Ha, like a shrimp like you could take me down!"

I mentally facepalmed. 'That dumbass, is he trying to get killed?'

Shawn and Trevor shared a look. Shawn grinned. "After school, the alley behind the school. Don't chicken out, or tomorrow… we'll find you? Got it?"

Toothless sneered, and he narrowed his bright green eyes at them. "Got it."

At that, the bell rang, and I quickly pulled Toothless out of the classroom.

"What is the matter with you?" I shrieked, pulling at my hair. "You're going to get KILLED!"

He grinned. "I doubt it. Idiots like that are all about strength. As long as you're faster, you're good to go!"

I shook my head at him. "Whatever. Look, I'll try to help, since their gonna gang up on you… I'm not the…best fighter, but I'll try, okay?"

He gave me a doubtful glance. "Hiccup, Your only gonna get hu-"

I cut him off. "I'm gonna help you, and you can't change my mind, alright?"

Toothless nodded.

I sighed, not looking forward to after school. "Well anyway, here's our 3rd period, Woodshop. The teachers name is Mr. Belchson, but we just call him Gobber. Oh, and, watch out, he's a hugger…"

We stepped into the workshop, and I was instantly picked up into the air, and crushed my 300 pounds or so of Gobber.

"Hiccup! Haven't seen you in a while!" He laughed.

"It's o-only been tw-two days!" I gasped "G-Gobber. Need. Air!"

"Oh, right, sorry 'bout that!" He chortled, and then noticed Toothless standing by me.

"Ah, you must be our new student! Well, you name doesn't matter right now, anyway, what're you doin hangin out with Hiccup? How much did he pay you?"

Toothless laughed, and I slapped my forehead.

"Gobber! Go…teach something!" I yelped.

He grinned and ruffled my hair before walking off.

As the bell rang, I trudged over to my seat, trying to smooth my hair back down, with Toothless following closely behind.

We plopped down, and watched for an HOUR AND A HALF as Gobber demonstrated hot NOT to use power tools. After that, we ate lunch under the bleachers, where only the few nerds and such ate. 5th period was English with Mr. Terrore. We spent the whole period passing notes, joking about Mr. Terrore's eyes. I mean, come on, the poor guys eyes bug out so much, if you where to whack him the back of the head, I wouldn't be surprised if they popped out of his head!

7th period was our free period, so we hid in the back of the library, Toothless sleeping in the corner, while I tried to make 'battle strategies'. I honestly loved my A Days, cause I had all of my easy classes. B days I had Algebra, P.E., English, and Biology.

The bell rang, and I woke Toothless up. It was time for the dreaded fight.

We walked into the entrance to the alley and I realized two things…one; there was 3 of them…and 2 of us. Second, I realized… I was SO screwed.

A fourth person suddenly appeared behind us, and picked me up by the hood of my jacket.

"HEY!" I protested, squirming around, as Toothless stood his ground, and glared at the idiot holding me.

"Hey Shawn, he brought Worthless with him!"

I froze. 'Oh shit…I recognized that voice… He was sent to Juvie on a daily basis, and was best friend with Shawn and the Twins. His name was Greg, but people started calling him Red Death after he was rumored to have killed someone.'

Shawn, Trevor, and Regan started laughing. Toothless saw his chance, and quickly darted forward, and sent a right hook to Trevor's' cheek. He hissed in pain, and Regan and Trevor quickly attempted to hit him. Shawn sauntered over to Greg and me, an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey Greg, what should we do with shrimpy here?"

I responded by spitting on Shawn's forehead. He growled in anger, and told Greg to drop me. He threw me to the ground, and Shawn quickly hauled me up. I heard the twins cursing as Toothless grabbed Trevor and threw him into his sister. Shawn brought my attention back to him when he punched me in the stomach. The air whooshed out of me, as Shawn threw me back to the ground. I began to get up, but Greg kicked me in the side of my head. I cried out in pain.

Toothless looked to me, worry evident in his eyes. "Hiccup!" He started to run over to me, but Regan, still on the ground, grabbed his ankle, sending him crashing to the ground. I saw the blood begin to stream from his chin. Shawn suddenly Stomped on my hand.

"Look at me! WE are the ones you should be worried about."

He put more pressure onto my hand while Greg kicked me in the head. I cried out once more, and curled up into a ball. I heard Trevor yelp as Toothless kicked him the wall, and heard Regan hit the ground a few seconds later. She didn't move again, so she must've been knocked out. I feebly attempted to get to my feet and punch Greg, only for him to grab my fist, and then throw me into the wall. Trevor hit the ground on the other side of the alley just as I slammed into the hard brick. I didn't see Toothless though. Greg grabbed me by the neck and raised me up the wall and began squeezing my neck. I started coughing and clawing at his hands. He was about to punch me in the face, when Shawn hit the wall next to us and hit the ground. Greg, panicking because he didn't know where Toothless went, dropped me and ran off. Slumped against the wall, I began breathing deeply, trying to get enough air into my lungs. I saw Toothless run towards me from the corner of my eye.

He kneeled down by me. "Come on, let's get you patched up."

He picked me up, and started walking to his house. I looked up at him, and thought 'His hair…looks so soft…and his eyes are beautiful…' My gaze drifted to his lips. 'I wonder what they feel like...' I shook the thoughts out of my head, and realized I had spaced out longer than I thought. He was walking up the walkway of his house. He gently put me down on my feet, unlocked the door, and began helping me up the stairs to his room. As I limped through the doorway, I noticed how darkly colored his room was, and all the metal and rock posters on the walls. He sat me down on his bed and opened up a first aid kit he had pulled out from a drawer by his bed.

He smiled at me. "You fool, you shouldn't have come with me today."

I glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean? I distracted Shawn and Greg so you could take on the twins first!" 'And I didn't want YOU to get hurt…' I thought.

He brushed his thumb over my cheek, making me shiver.

"But you got hurt in the process." He whispered, slowly leaning forward.

"It's okay, I'm used to being beat up" I muttered, my eyes lowering to rest on his lips.

"Heh…" He chuckled.

'Alright, enough messing around' I thought, and with that, I grabbed his collar, and firmly pressed my lips to his. I felt him smile against my lips, and one hand came around to rest on my back, pressing me closer, the other coming up to tangle in my hair.

'I don't care that he's a boy…I-I think I love him…' I thought as my eyes drifted closed, and looped my arms around his neck. We broke for air, and he smirked at me, making me blush. He laughed at my blush before pulling me in for another kiss.

* * *

X) I LOVED writing that kiss scene! Haha, my dad read it over my shoulder and I had no idea! XD He got all weirded out! Anyway, don't worry, this story isn't over yet!

Please review! For each review, an abandoned Dragon is found a home! :D


	4. Secrets Revealed

Sorry everyone, this chapters gonna have to be short, I'm about to get kicked off for a while, and if I stop now, I will lose all of the ideas used in this….mini Chappy

* * *

Ch. 3 Secret revealed…WAY too early… -_-'

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

I slapped the snooze button and sleepily sat up. I cast a glance to clock, and almost had an aneurism.

"HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I leaped out of bed and threw my clothes on. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair. On my way out the door, I grabbed my backpack and a poptart. Upon throwing the door open, I heard a loud thunk and a yelp. I rushed out of the crack of the door to see Toothless crouched on the ground, holding his head.

"Oh my god, Toothless, I am so sorry, are you okay?"

Toothless nodded, and then slowly stood up.

"I'm fine." He then cast me a lecherous glance, and before I could dodge, he had grabbed my shirt collar and hauled me towards him for a kiss. When he finally released me, I weakly glared at him. "Careful, what if your mom saw us?" I exclaimed, as I really didn't give a crap if my other neighbors saw.

Toothless chuckled. "She already knows I'm gay, so she doesn't care. Have you told your dad yet?"

I snorted. "Are you kidding? If he knew, he would probably send me off to some therapist to try and "cure" me or something."

I suddenly remembered why I had been in such a hurry.

"Crap, we're not gonna make it in time…" I muttered.

He grinned and said "Then why bother?" while grabbing hold of my arm and dragging me back into my house.

Once we got inside we plopped onto the couch. We probably played video games until about 3:30…and that day I very much regretted not paying attention to the time.

After getting my ass handed to me for the millionth time, I gave up, turned the games off and the radio on. I walked over to Toothless and plopped down onto his lap. He was about to say something but didn't get the chance before I planted my lips on his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and shifted me so I was straddling him. I felt his tongue run along my lower lip, and when I gasped slightly, he slipped it in. As our tongues battled for dominance, I unfortunately didn't hear the door open and close, or the footsteps that walked into the living room until it was too late.

"Hiccup?"

* * *

I know, I'm so sorry its so short, I PROMISE the next update will be longer! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

*dives under bed*


	5. What now? (Added Author note at end!)

Hey guys, Thank my friend T.J for this update XD. I was totally procrastinating, until she threatened my life…so voila, next chapter! (It's short, cause I'm gonna be so busy for a while, so..yeah.)

* * *

Ch. 4

I leapt out of Toothless's lap.

'D-dad? W-what are you doing home so early?!"

He didn't answer, but just stared at me, jaw slack.

Toothless stood up and whispered in my ear, "Now might be a good time to tell your dad that-"

My father finally spoke. "Tell me what son?"

I sighed. Here goes nothing. "Dad….. I'm gay."

My dad's face remained stoic (XD get it?) and I gulped.

"Hey um, Toothless, Um, I will see you tomorrow…"

He looked at me worriedly. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and he left. The second the door closed, my dad exploded. He began pacing, and screaming incomprehensibly, until he came to a stop in front of me.

"Hiccup, I forbid you to see that boy ever again."

TO BE CONTINUED!

IMMEDIATELY

I stood there, shocked. 'What? I..I couldn't not see Toothless again….'

Then, for the first time ever, I did the unthinkable.

"No."

My dad froze in surprise. "What?"

I stood a little straighter. "No. I love him dad, and I'm not going to stop seeing him because you're a homophobe!"

My dad's face turned a few different shades of red. He suddenly grabbed my arm, and ignoring my cry of pain, he dragged me up the stairs to my room, and threw me onto my bedroom floor.

"Until you have gotten over your little phase, You are not to leave this room." He then slammed my door, and I heard him prop a chair up against my door. I stared at the floor, and my eyes began to fill with tears, when I heard tapping on my window. My head jerked up, and saw Toothless at my window.

I jumped to my feet and threw the window open. "Toothless, what are yo-mmph!"

He silenced me with a kiss. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "It's my fault you got in troub-" This time I was the one who silenced him.

"No. he would have found out at some point anyway… Better now then later." I told hm. He silently crawled in the room, and embraced me.

"We will find a way through this, okay? I promise."

I nodded against his chest. I looked up at him through my bangs. "Stay with me?"

He looked conflicted. "But your da-"

"I will set the alarm for before he wakes up… please?" I pleaded.

He smiled gently at me before placing a kiss on my forehead. "Alright, just stop looking at me like that, you're killing me!"

He sat on my bed and leaned against the headboard. I crawled into his arms, and he wrapped them around me. He kissed me goodnight, and turned off the lamp. I slept soundly that night, with dreams of a raven haired prince with acid green eyes.

* * *

Plz review, for each review a Homophobe father is drop-kicked! XD

So I'm thinking of starting another Toothcup.. they will already be together in this one (no it not a sequel to this) and they are in Glee club. The story starts out with the Glee club going on vacation, where Hiccup decides he is ready and gives Toothles his..erm... V-card! XD My friend gave me the idea! Love it? Hate it? let me know!


	6. Chapter 6: The Devasating Split! DX

DX I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update this! Please forgive me! I've been SO busy with school! And sorry, I'm going to change the POV from now.

* * *

Hiccup groggily opened his eyes, and glanced at his alarm clock. The LED display read 9:03.

"SHIT!"Hiccup yelled, and fell out of Toothless's arms, and onto the floor. Toothless sleepily sat up. "Whas goin on?"

Hiccup was frantically running around the room, trying to get all of his school stuff together. "My alarm clock didn't go off! We're going to be late to school!"

Toothless suddenly noticed something white in his peripheral vision. He got up off the bed and walked over to the piece of paper on the ground.

"Hey Hiccup. This note is for you."

"Well read it then!"

"'Hiccup, you will not be going to school today. I don't want you socializing with that delinquent. I will be home around 6. –Dad'"Toothless read.

Hiccup froze mid pant-pull. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Toothless snorted, and started picking the lock on Hiccups door, since Stoic had locked Hiccup in last night.

"Toothless!"

"What?! I'm hungry!"

Hiccup relaxed. "Alright. Let's go get some food."

The two went downstairs. Toothless went after the Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and Hiccup ate some yogurt and fruit. The two ate in silence, until Toothless asked, "So…. What are you going to do about your dad?"

Hiccup shrugged. 'I don't know…I have never stood up against my dad before…."

Toothless looked at him sullenly, realizing the problem he had caused. "Hiccup."

"Yeah?"

"Break up with me."

Hiccup nearly fell out his chair. "WHAT!?"

Toothless held his hands up. "Look, I'm sorry for the problem that I caused. I didn't mean for this to happen… and if this is the only way it can be fixed, then so be it."

Less than a second later, he was beaned by a banana.

"You idiot! I'm not giving you up just to make up with my dad!" Hiccup yelled, red in the face.

Toothless gaped at him, then, it slowly turned into a grin. He got up, walked over to Hiccup, and kissed him, leaving the poor boy breathless. Toothless pulled back and gave him a concerned look.

"But until this issue is resolved with your dad, he won't let you out of the house!"

Hiccup sat back and thought long and hard for a while, when he suddenly jumped up! "That's it! Toothless, you're a genius!"

Toothless blinked at him. Hiccup laughed. "Okay, here's the plan!"

Stoic walked into the house, and after he put his stuff down, he headed upstairs to retrieve his son. After he let him out, they sat in the living room, directly across from each other.

"So Hiccup, have you thought about what you've done?"

Hiccup answered. "Yes father, I have."

Stoic nodded. "Okay. And have you realized what you must do?"

Hiccup nodded, and began crying. "y-yes Father. I w-will….break u-up w-with Talos." He then fell to his knees, crying.

* * *

Wow...I'm rusty. XD I'm sorry for taking so long folks. I will try to update both HTTYD fanfics this weekend, Promise this time. If I fail, I will provide my address and a weapon of choice and you can kill me, okay? :)

* * *

Okay, I just got Flamed for the first time! Whoo! XD But seriously ( to the the Guest who flamed this fic), if you hate the story so much why bother wasting your "precious" time on it. There are obviously much better authors out there than me, so rather than insult me, go compliment them, please and thank you. I'm sorry for being such a terrible author that you feel compelled to try and make me feel bad and insecure about my story and ruining my day. Please forgive me for sucking so much. However, I WILL continue to update this story, for the others out there who DO enjoy it. And as to the rest of you! Have a Fantabulous day, love you all!


End file.
